Peanut Cop
Peanut Cop, Also referred to as "Peanut" (and simply "The Cop" in episode summaries) is a blue peanut-shaped policeman that is the only possible Police Officer that works in at a Jail Located in The City, he often fails to do his job, since he is constantly drunk or stoned. His state of mind prevents him from reacting appropriately to crimes that occur right in front of him. He mostly hang-outs with his friend Golden Joe. Sometimes he begins to laugh uncontrollably, and anyone around him begins to laugh as well, According to the Rectangular Businessman he is "the highest marksman in the class," and "could probably hit a mite from 1000 yards in high wind". Despite this claim, Peanut Cop is usually unable to hit anything unless he is within a few inches of his intended target, he gives up his police job and becomes a fireman in Season 2. Appearances Peanut Cop is blue peanut-shaped Policeman, has a black dot eye, eyebrow, a mouth, two stick-figure arms, he wears a blue policeman hat with a yellow star on it, later in season 2 he wears a red firemen hat, a with white top & a yellow star on it, in "Enter The Sandmouse" & "INVICTUS", he wears a brown cowboy hat with a yellow star on it. Season 1 The Peanut Cop First Appears in "Hired" Peanut cop goes to Rhoda's Bar to arrest Fitz (and Possibly Skillet) for a Bank Robbery, he goes on the stage and asks Fitz "You boys uh, hear anything? Bank robbery... about it?", Fitz using the stage's microphone and says "Yea- Yep", Peanut Cop says something about the Bags of Money sitting in his Jet in his backseat, Fitz says to the money is, "Well, Does It, Have Any Bullet Holes In It," Peanut replies "Um, No", Fitz claims that Money does not belong to him, Peanut Cop looks at Skillet drinking Beer and Rhoda looking at him and he states "Oh, wait a second! Those are expensive beers! You must have pretty good jobs to pay for those kind of beers!", Skillet comes on the stage and speeches, Both Fitz and Peanut Cop start to laugh at the chinchilla, Then Fitz states the Bartender Rhoda, call him a "Hommo", Peanut says "OH", and he walks over and shoots the Rhoda in the head with his shotgun. In "Signals", His Jail is seen for the First and only time, He has Skillet in a Jail Cell, implying he arrested Skillet offscreen which is never explained, As Fitz and Golden Joe enter his jail, the Peanut Cop is seen his jail, smoking a cigarette, then coughing and then starts laughing with the both of them, Fitz hands a bomb to and tells him to hold it for him. Joe swaps places with Skillet and the duo run out of the jail, as Peanut Cop sees him inside of a Jail Cell, then Golden Joe teleports away, the bomb explodes, which most likely causes the jail to be demolished however that is not shown onscreen aside from an explosion. It's implied that Peanut Cop dies in that explosion. In "Rooster", he is Fully revived and he is in Rhoda's Bar, he Encounters Man-Woman and The Rectangular Businessman, the Woman Wants to arrest the Pink Square because of Flirting with her as a man, The Cop laughs and says "Who Knows Who I am, Here?, Does Anybody Know Who I am? Because Am Under Arrest", he uses his gun and shoots his Police Hat off. In "Spider", the Peanut Cop hops inside the Music Void to find the source of all the commotion since Fitz and Skillet broke in the building to burgle but play instruments. Peanut asks what song the duo are playing and Fitz responds with "F-Off....to you. Playing their F-OFF song, the Cop who likes rock and Roll, but when to the Music Store to arrest someone breaking in, they claim it wasn't them breaking in the store, The duo keeps playing as the Cop is rocking out with them, Soon after, the noise attracts the attention of the Producer Man. He walks inside and informs Fitz about getting a record label. The Peanut Cop asks the man if he broke into the store and the Producer man responds with nonsensical jibber-jabber. After the man is done rambling, the Producer Man's head is sliced in half and blood spews out, Peanut Cop reacts by asking, "Is that ice cream?". In "Rememorized", He appears at The Diner, when Fitz and Skillet are in a gunfight with someone that is not seen by the viewers, he is pretending to rob it and acting the conflict that is going outside as he holds his gun, instead of stopping the gunfight, Though, due to no one being in the diner, he's just talking to himself. He mentions "Give Me Some Fries", meaning he wants to eat some French Fries, Eventually, Fitz and Skillet enter the building, but shortly after the Green-Sweatered Woman walks in and says "Officer, Officer you can't sleep here!" because the Cop is lying on the floor, She begins to get on the trio's nerves, they all pull out their guns they begin to open fire on here. In "Spharktasm", Peanut Cop appears at a Party with Golden Joe and Roostre in the Shack, Roostre begins to sing another song about his past, he and Joe dance to the song later as the song finishes He is holding a cigarette on fire and it burns his hat off revealing black hair on his head but actually is black ash and he throws his hat on the ground, He says "Did You Heard That Guys, That was Beautiful", Golden Joe mentions he misses the old days and the purple haze and mayonnaise and the friggin' days in his maze, "Eating Ketchup Sandwiches Under the Christmas Tree", and then he says to Joe, "Bro, I Don't Know If You Know, But Like, If This Freaks You Out, Just Let Me Know, But Like, Joe And Me And Let Me Know If Joe", Golden Joe gets excited as that's Joe's rhyme on his dime, "Biznitch", "Slap Me a Lickie Quick, Old man, Far out, Man I'm So Far Out I'm Crunk As a Mug Up In This Joint, Man, Out Like Dismount In The Planet", Later as Roostre tells them how he got to live in Life as a Corndog Farmer, Golden Joe says "One More Again, Roost, Got where to be like this", As Roostre tells his story to Golden Joe and Peanut Cop, Mouse and Skillet bust in, with Fitz tackling Golden Joe and Skillet knocking a gun out of Peanut Cop's hand, later Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are all taken captive and tied up, Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. Peanut Cop Knows he is Blown away by The Eye which he calls "The Eyeball Man", Peanut Smokes his cigarette, After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham. Suddenly, the New Guy appears with a record player. He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!", Golden Joe arms dance, Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses. In "Adventure Mouse", After Everyone Leaves the Shack and The Peanut Cop tries to enter the Door but fails but then Enters The Chimery, he appears on the roof, The Cop says "Dude, We Totally All We Need To Do Is, Well, Were In Trouble", he falls on the ground, he goes the yellow jet, After Golden Joe "Dig This is What You Were Trying To Lay Down, Right?", Peanut Cop says "Lay Down", and laughs, Roostre tells him Mouse that he is right, Mouse says "Give Me That", and Knocks Roostre off the Skateboard, Roostre replies "Give Me That Please", Fitz tells them to meet him in town in one hour, Roostre replies "What's An Hour In This Town", Peanut Cop replies "Oh, He's Totally On Target, Man", "What Time", Golden Joe claims "Time, Shine, Hine, Pine", he says he has to go pee right now, Peanut Cop attempts to steal the keys to drive the jet, he says "Dude, Give Me The Keys, I Think Should Be Driving You", Roostre replies "No Way Fuzz", The Cop says "But I Insist, Ahhh Gimme The Keys", Golden Joe doesn't want Peanut Cop to drive the jet, he wants to drive jet instead, but Roostre has the keys and won't him drive at all, he states he is a good driver who drove his mom crazy last year, Peanut Cop tries to get the keys one more time, Roostre forces the two not to drive the jet however he drives the Yellow Jet to the City, where they hit Buttermilk, his friend and his car, and land near the place where Shark's Office is, Roostre replies "Dammit Joe, I'm The Pilot, Not You, I Told You To Let Me Drive And Leave These Controls Alone", Golden Joe replies "You Did", Peanut Cop responds with "We Have Been Driving, Driven?", "Because Jesus Saves," Roostre replies "Shut Up", Peanut Cop says "What Am I, What Am I Talking About", Golden Joe uses the Controls he presses something playing rock music only to get yelled at by Roostre, saying "Dammit Joe", Fitz, Skillet and the New Guy, arrive shortly after on the rocket skateboard. Golden Joe replies "Well, Ring My Eyes, Stoney, That's Crazy", Roostre replies "Shut Up", Roostre asks how to get out, and Mouse replies it's better that they stay in there, noticing a bloody body being thrown against the window inside Shark's party. Roostre gives a warning not to go inside there. Mouse is perturbed that Roostre called him Fitz, and then points out that "it's just a name, like Butch." which is what Shark called him in episode 3. Mouse thinks it's more than just a name and proceeds to go inside the party with Skillet. Roostre, the cop, and Golden Joe continue to bicker. Season 2 In "Bowtime", he is Trapped in the Jet with Roostre and Peanut Cop, Golden Joe has to go pee as Rocketry so it can rocket out the glass with pee escape with Peanut Cop and apparently reveals he has a penis roughly as large as the rest of his body, as shown when he and the Peanut Cop escaped from Fitz's Jet by urinating against the windshield and by peeing they knock out trash cans, fill Shark's Car with urine and Write "Golden Joeseph", they crash Shark's Party, Peanut Cop is shown lying face down in the punch bowl, with the Green-sweatered woman coming to start to annoy him, the Peanut hops up and Points his gun at her, she points out the Peanut is weird looking. In "Surgery Circus", Peanut Cop enters the shop, acting stoned as usual. Then, Liquor fakes his death by getting Peanut Cop to shoot him. The event is shown on the monitor in front of Shark and Rectangle Businessman, The screen cuts back to Liquor's shop, where his small camera is aimed at a television screen, which displays Liquor's dead body leaking blood. After the fakes his death, Liquor presses a button, which makes the illusions of the Rectangle Businessman and Man-Woman inside his shop, disappear. Golden Joe appears with the Eye's severed leg in his hand, After Fitz and the rest arrive at the shop, Liquor opens a hidden door behind his shelf, which reveals a second Eye, identical to the first, the Cop says ", later the Hand breaks down the door to Liquor's store and attacks Peanut Cop and Golden Joe. In "Booger Haze", Peanut Cop hunting the Hand within the isles of Liquor's shop. Peanut Cop shoots but misses. The stoned cop hops over to Liquor's counter, where Golden Joe is watching them both. Shortly after, the Hand runs across the counter and jumps on Joe's head. Peanut Cop is ready to shoot the hand but Joe is afraid that he might blow his head off. Instead, the cop shoots at nearby beer bottles. Liquor appears and traps the Hand in a jar. He disappears for the Rest of the Episode. In "Enjoy The Arm", Peanut Cop and Golden Joe have a minor role in the episode, where they are drunk and the peanut Cop states "My Blood Has Turned booze, and I Want My Face To Turn To Booze", he laughs and says "Oh, If My Blood Could Drink My Face, We'D Be All Right". Golden Joe appears next to him saying "My Toe, I'm Gonna Get Toe". the Peanut Cop has an idea about playing with Guns, same right goes to Joe, he says "Damn Straight, Give Me A Gun, I Will Give You A Heart Attack", Peanut Cop says "Nice", Golden Joe responds with "I Don't Care How Many Little Chitterlings You Had", Joe uses the toy-machine gun to shoot the peanut and there both shocked, Peanut Cop responds with "Ok, Here It, You Give Me A Gun, And Then I Say "Give Me The Guns", Peanut Cop then laughs, but answers where his Police Hat is, He then mentions "Joe, Be Hosent With Me", he answers where his Police hat on head, Golden Joe replies with "I Don't Dress Your Ass In The Morning, Shut The Freak Up", Peanut Cop is like "Cool", then he's all right, want to get all of the Liquor and be like "Give Me Your Hands", then he shoots himself, The Two Appear in The Post Credit scene where Golden Joe is shooting Peanut Cop with a Toy Machine Gun. In "Auraphull", Peanut Cop goes to the Hat Store, changes his profession to a firefighter after blowing up the store with a bomb and stealing a firefighter helmet and stealing a jet-powered fire truck with skis. In "Meat Warrior', He rides with Liquor on the firetruck after Peanut shoots the line of Utility Pole, that burns and electricity on the Citizen killing him turning him into a Skeleton, after Hitting Trash Cans and a Yellow Cat, Peanut Cop and Liquor hit one of the baby carriages and one of them flies into the air killing one of the babies a mother is shocked than finds a bottle of Alcohol covered in blood which the mother drinks and burps and breaks the glass, however, this doesn't end well because The Mother and the Bloody Baby Carriage are hit by the Firetruck, Peanut Cop stops his fire truck at Liquor's shop, as he continues to enter the store. Liquor decides to drive the vehicle, At Liquor's shop, Peanut Cop is shot with darts and is trapped in a white room, captured by the Shadowy Figure, but the tranquilizer darts do not knock him unconscious (he likes them because they only get him even more stoned). In "Meaty Dreamy", At the Liquor Store Peanut giving bottles of Liquor and shooting Golden Joe who teleported on the stores shelve, he thought he was an Alien after ranting at him and talking about Christmas, Golden Joe shows Peanut Cop an unusual photo of the two Eyes, in which one of them appears to have grown a strange purple limb in place of a leg. Peanut Cop tells him that "the code is replicating itself in a bad way", and that at the sometime Golden Joe doesn't know what he about as he says "What's that Jimbo-Kanibmo mean man"? Peanut Cop says "What The Jimbo-Kanibmo"? says "Golden Joe" he laughs and he says "Never, stop, Drinking, Ha, it's almost over." then his gun shoots him to air. In "Eighteen", The Shadowy Figure drives his shadowy van up to Peanut Cop who is standing on a street, setting things on fire. Peanut Cop asks for help, and the Shadowy Figure shoots him with an extra-strength dart. In "Pre-Reckoning", After apparently suffering some sort of fit or seizure, He dropped off on the street by the Shadowy Figure in his Shadowy Van, after the Figure drives away, he says in an uncharacteristically serious voice "No one controls me.", and due to the Clock's time Gas, he too begins speaking in jumbled phrases. Later Peanut Cop enters the Tempus Putkhe Clock Shop, Later Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman fight off the hovervacs and tie-bots until they reach the safety of the Clock Shop's backroom. Inside, Peanut Cop hands Fitz a mask, which allows them to breathe "anti-anti-language gas" which Peanut Cop claims he made from propane. As the tie-bots attempt to break into the room, Peanut Cop throws a functional clock out the door, causing several tie-bots to explode. A Hovervac quickly smashes the clock, and the tie-bots proceed to break down the door. However, Fitz, Skillet, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, and Peanut Cop have escaped through an air vent in the ceiling by the time they enter. In "Farewell', He joins Fitz in fighting the Bow-tie Bots, are crawling through a vent, so they can bust into Shark's Monitor Room. Though, there are many Bowtie Bots trying to stop them from doing so. After Peanut Cop throws a grenade that completely destroys the robots, they try to sneakily attack Shark. Though, the camera cuts to the interior of Shark's monitor room, where he can hear Peanut Cop stumbling through the vent, Later After Shark's Death he Falls out of the Vent to the Monitor Room, he wants to drive the Shark Jet, later Fitz is driving the shark-shaped aircraft, He rides within the ship, he knows the purpose of Tie Bots and the Hovervacs and where the aspirin is located, later after Jet was destroyed and After exiting the burning wreckage, Fitz clutches Skillet's helmet and goggles, as he, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe lament the loss of their friend, who is nowhere to be found. In "Prolegomenon", Like Shark and Rectangular Businessman, Peanut Cop has a human-looking persona, revealed In this incarnation, he is a blue-colored man, and his glasses display the same star-shaped insignia seen on his original police hat. His profession switches back to that of a policeman in which he reacquires his police hat, he and Golden Joe are standing over Fitz in The Diner, who has just woken up, asking him to go get a sandwich. After realizing that the time has changed, Fitz is surprised by Skillet, who jumps through the diner window and lands on top of him. Everyone walks outside, and Archeus departs, saying, "Believe in it, Fitz. We believe in you." Fitz tells Archeus, "I will." Golden Joe is confused by what Fitz said, and he and Peanut Cop say that they thought "this was finished." Fitz says he did too, "but I guess we're not." Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop walk down the street of the now-restored town, and above them, the sun sets in a real sky. Season 3 In opening webisode of the third season called 'Enter The Sandmouse", He is with Fitz, Skillet and Golden Joe walking through the scorching, hot desert. They have all left the city behind after the town is put into turmoil. On their journey, Golden Joe is taken away by a hawk and Peanut Cop vanishes in a strange flash of light. INVICTUS He also appears in the special "INVICTUS", at one point of the special, during the nighttime when Mouse decides to board up his broken window. Shortly after, a cop car pulls up, revealing a human version of Peanut Cop. The cop acts stoned like usual, The blue policeman holds a cigarette & he see's Fitz's body is melting & his bloody body is seen in his vision, he notices the hammer that Fitz is holding, he say's he is so "Hammered", "I feel like I'm staring at a thousand hammers". Fitz tells him that he has a session and must leave, the cop say's "Time Cop, Terminate" & holds a large gun, the Man-Woman walks by him, the cop say's "Autograph Dude", & she complains to him "It's 2:00 in the morning", "You need to shut up, your making too much noise", at same time the cop say's "Bang" using the gun, the cop say's "Let me show you too much noise for your ---", the cop shoots his gun & falls into the ground with him coughing out blue smoke and he keeps laughing, he say's "Thank you, thank you, ladies & gentlemen", starts coughing again and his last line is "Disappear". Later original Peanut Cop is completely alive and well and he is no longer a cop instead wearing a Cowboy hat, he is with Roostre, Golden Joe, Skillet, and New Guy, Peanut Cop Takes off his hat and says he is a Popsicle, Roostre tells the cop to stop turning into vegetables and listen to him, Roostre mentions Shark got that Machine than Roostre mentions that he used it to send Mouse a weapon, however, Golden Joe interrupts but Roostre isn't done talking about his plan and claims that they have a way out of Q109 and where they belong, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope". Later Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late, Later they survive as the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Machine first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code. Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy ride on a Magic Carpet above the City singing a Song and flying around in circles, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy are still on the Magic Carpet, Golden Joe says "E-E-E-E-E, Stop man, What is all this E-E-E?!" not really understanding Skillet's saying, Skillet tells that Mouse is down there in the city which Peanut cop responds "Noooo", he points at the ground, they eventually land on the ground, he says's "Shit", the Clock teleports to them, Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, The Peanut Cop clarifies about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain inpluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, he say's "You guys got that?", Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about if Shark gets out, "we're all getting out", Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot. Later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at an ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroy them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, Mouse & his friends fight the robotic bow-ties, Later Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World everyone including Peanut Cop gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearances Appearances List: "Hired", "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Auraphull", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", and "Prolegomenon", "Enter The Sandmouse" and "INVICTUS". Trivia * In a few of his appearances, a Police car noise is heard but not seen, he is not even seen Driving a Police Car, and There is no Police Car located at his Jail in The Episode "Signals". * He doesn't seem to act like a real cop. For example, being Drunk and stoned and get away with a crime and unlike real cops that eat donuts, the Peanut Cop goes after beer to get drunk and smoke cigarettes. * He may be the Only Police Officer seen and working at his Jail in the City. * "Star Wars VII" and "Corndog Chronicles" are the only episodes he didn't appear. * He appears in Promos where he is blown up by a Bomb at Rhoda's Bar, In The City and in a Poorly made Jail Cell. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Protagonists